Bound by Fate
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Kebenaran selalu ada satu, tapi satu kebenaran itu tak selalu menjadi nomor satu. Death Chara
Summary:

Kebenaran selalu ada satu, tapi satu kebenaran itu tak selalu menjadi nomor satu.

* * *

 **Bound by Fate**

 **Main Cast: Hyuuga Neji**

 **WARNING: Absurd, freak, and all things that can make your fell something ... like** ** _"This's very bad"_**

.

.

.

 ***Neji POV**

Hidup tidaklah sesederhana membalikkan telapak tangan, yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa waktu singkat untuk bertukar posisi antara atas dan bawah. Maksudku ibaratkan dalam hal otoritas. Kenyataannya bahkan lebih rumit lagi. Serumit susunan saraf di otak manusia yang saling berhubungan. Terganggu satu komponen saja, akan berimbas pada sistem yang lain.

Hari ini sangat cerah ..., dan berangin. Terik matahari pun terasa menyengat dan akan menyilaukan jika kau menatapnya langsung. Bukan maksudku biasanya tidak begitu, hanya saja ini lebih menyilaukan dari hari-hari cerah yang hanya sekedar cerah. Hembusan angin yang terasa hangat dan sedikit sejuk membuatku ingin terbang. Melebur bersama butiran yang tersapu. Meliuk-liuk di udara dan aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang lain. Hanya biarkan angin membawaku ke manapun untuk menjelajah ruang dan waktu.

Mengapa aku berpikiran begitu? Karena pada dasarnya manusia itu suka menuduh. Mereka sering berspekulasi tentang hal yang hanya berdasarkan pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka mudah menyimpulkan bahkan tanpa ada bukti yang jelas. Mereka mengatakan untuk _bersikap sportif_ tapi nyatanya tidak banyak yang tahu apa makna di balik istilah itu sebenarnya. Aku tidak mengajakmu untuk berkhayal, karena aku sering mendengar kata itu dengan tujuan agar mereka tidak dicurangi. Tapi realitanya bahwa mereka bersikap defensif yang hanya ingin menang sendiri.

Aku tak pernah berekspektasi terlalu tinggi, dan aku juga tak pernah mencoba untuk membayangkannya. Ketika keputusan diambil tegas, dan dentuman palu bergema. Orang yang salah tak disalahkan, sedangkan orang yang tak bersalah menjadi yang salah. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa disebut adil? Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau _aku menjadi salah satu dari sedikit manusia yang ada di posisi itu._

 ** _"Terdakwa Hyuuga Neji, diputuskan bersalah atas kasus pembunuhan terhadap putra kepala kepolisian Uchiha Sasuke dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Hakim memutuskan bahwa terdakwa atas nama Hyuuga Neji akan dijatuhi hukuman mati"_**

Lalu palu pun diketuk, menghentikan takdir yang coba kuubah. Di sinilah aku sekarang, mencoba menahan tawa konyol yang ditujukan pada diriku sendiri. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin berada di bawah matahari lebih lama. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lembut kulit wajahku. Memberikan sensasi nyaman yang berbeda. Entah mengapa aku merasa akan merindukan suasananya. Ini tidak seperti terlalu cepat kan untuk mengatakan semua? Sebab aku tahu kalau esok hari aku tak akan bisa melihat ataupun merasakan suasana semacam ini lagi. Tapi esok hari, mungkin aku akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari angin ataupun butiran debu yang ikut melayang-layang bersamanya.

Aku bukannya sok tahu, tapi aku memang benar-benar tahu, bahkan semua orang tahu, kalau hidup dari seorang Hyuuga Neji ditentukan oleh sekumpulan manusia, dan hari kematiannya adalah **_besok pagi._**

* * *

 **Skip**

* * *

Tanah, tanah, tanah, tanah, tanah, besi. Kira-kira itulah enam sisi kubus yang melingkupiku sekarang. Gelap dan lembab. Matahari pun tak sangup menyisipkan secuil cahayanya ke dalam sini. Membuat siapapun lupa akan perbedaan siang dan malam. Atau membuat orang-orang sadar akan dosanya dan ingat bahwa mereka hanya akan berakhir di dalam tanah setelah mati.

Aku bukannya takut mati. Hanya saja rasanya akan lebih baik jika aku mati karena sebab yang lain. Bukan hukuman mati seperti ini. Meskipun kenyataannya aku memang bukan orang baik, yang akan peduli –atau sok peduli- pada orang-orang yang malas mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Dan terima kasih untuk ini, aku akan benar-benar dicap menjadi orang jahat.

Sepertinya impianku untuk bebas ... akan terwujud lebih cepat ...

"Neji- _nii-san_ "

Seseorang memanggilku saat aku duduk dengan punggung bersandar. Kulihat Hnata berdiri di balik jeruji besi yang memisahkanku dengan dunia luar.

"Kenapa Neji- _nii-san_ harus tidur di tempat seperti ini? Bukankan lebih baik _Nii-san_ pulang ke rumah?"

Dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak membutuhkan jawaban, retoris memang. Aku hanya memandangnya dan dia terus menggumamkan kalimat yang seolah-olah apa yang terjadi padaku adalah tidak adil. Ya, tapi menurut mereka ini adalah hal yang adil, tentu saja. Lalu perlahan air mata menganak sungai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya dan wajahnya menampakkan raut kesedihan.

"Hinata, perlu kau ketahui, di dunia ini kebenaran selalu ada satu, tapi satu kebenaran itu tak selalu menjadi nomor satu. Terkadang, hal itu bahkan ada di urutan paling akhir. Dan ketika semua itu sudah diputuskan, maka itu semua tak bisa diubah. Sekeras apapun manusia mencobanya, bahkan ketika dia mencoba untuk melawan arus dan berenang mendaki air terjun. Kuatnya gaya yang lebih lemah akan tetap terdorong mundur. Sejak awal hal itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah karena sekuat apapun dia mencoba, dia tau kalau pada akhirnya dia tak pernah bisa melawan"

Tangisannya semakin menjadi, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, dan ya, pengecut. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah mereka akan menyesal ataukah mereka akan merayakan kematianku dengan bersorak gembira. Yang manapun tak masalah bagiku, ketika aku mati aku tak perlu memikirkan orang-orang bodoh itu, aku hanya perlu egois dan meninggalkan mereka semauku.

"Hinata, maaf"

"..."

"Sepertinya takdir tidak bisa diubah. Sejak awal kematianku sudah ditentukan, seluruh kehidupanku, jalan kehidupanku, segalanya memang sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Dan maaf, sepertinya aku kembali mempercayainya. Semua itu memang tak bisa kuubah"

Hinata masih menangis. Aku memperhatikannya dan malah membuatnya semakin bersedih. Memang aku yang membuatnya menangis, dan kata-kataku tadi juga ikut memperburuk keadaan. Tapi aku sengaja melakukannya, aku akan membiarkannya menangis sekarang, hanya untuk saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Hinata sudah mulai tenang. Beberapa penjaga datang, memberitahunya bahwa waktu kunjungan sudah selesai dan mulai menit itu, tak boleh ada seorangpun yang menemuiku.

"Nii- _san ..._ "

"Hinata, kau wanita yang kuat. Jadi, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu lagi besok"

Aku memberinya senyumanku. Entah itu akan membuatnya lebih tenang atau malah semakin sedih. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Tidak aneh kan? Aku memang jarang tersenyum, dan kupikir tak ada salahnya melakukan itu sebelum aku mati.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Esok hari ..._**

Beberapa orang mengikat tanganku dan menutup mataku dengan semacam kain. Mereka menggiringku ke tempat yang sepertinya sepi, tapi kenyataannya banyak kepala menghadap padaku di , hari ini begitu spesial, sampai segitunya aku menarik perhatian mereka.

Aku tak bisa melihat, sedangkan mereka bisa melihatku. Tapi di lain sisi aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Sabit kematian itu semakin dekat, mungkin jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari tenggorokanku.

"Apakah ada pesan terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Konyol. Apa mereka tidak berpikir, mungkin aku akan meminta hidupku diperpanjang? Bisa saja kan? ya, aku tak ingin memperburuk keadaan, aku hanya ingin cepat mengakhiri semua ini. Jadi kujawab ...

"Tidak"

"Baiklah, lakukan eksekusi sekarang juga"

Hey, rasanya menegangkan ...

Dan untuk pertamakalinya aku merasakan, bagaimana rasanya _kepala dan tubuhku terpisah_ ...

.

.

.

 ** _*Character POV end_**

 _BRAKKK!_

Pintu ruangan itu terdorong dengan keras. Seorang anak berlari tergesa-gesa dan mematung ketika melihat pria tampan dengan surai panjangnya itu tergeletak di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Kepalanya masih dililit oleh perban. Lalu tangannya mengepal, menampakkan raut murka di wajahnya.

"Naruto tunggu!"

Beberapa orang yang lebih dewasa ikut masuk, mungkin maksudnya mengejar anak yang dipanggilnya _"Naruto"_ itu.

"Jangan masuk seenaknya, ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil!"

"Kejam ..."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa? ..."

Anak bersurai kuning itu beralih menatap orang-orang yang lebih tinggi yang balas menatapnya heran.

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUH NEJI- _NII_?! ATAS ALASAN APA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADANYA?! DIA TAK MELAKUKAN KEJAHATAN APAPUN!"

Orang-orang itu semakin dibuat heran. Bukankah mereka menghukumnya karena dia berusaha membunuh anak yang sekarang ini sedang berteriak? Kenapa seolah-olah anak itu malah membela tersangka?

"PAMAN JAHAT! NEJI- _NII_ TIDAK BERSALAH! DIA BERUSAHA MENOLONGKU DAN SASUKE!"

Lalu seketika ruangan itu hening dan orang-orang mulai meragukan keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Aku dan Sasuke sedang bermain di tebing. Kami main kejar-kejaran. Tanpa kami sadari kami sudah berada terlalu pinggir dan ada angin besar. Sasuke jatuh, aku berusaha menolongnya tapi aku malah ikut terjatuh. Neji- _nii_ datang menyelamatkanku, tapi Sasuke sudah sampai di bawah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa setelah itu. Dan saat aku sadar, kalian sudah membunuhnya ..."

Hinata menatap dari kejauhan, dia ingat perkataan Neji untuk tidak menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu lagi di hari eksekusinya. Tapi melihat Naruto, dia tidak bisa menahan air yang berusaha menghancurkan pertahanannya. Jika Neji terbukti tak bersalah, maka apa yang bisa dilakukan? Mencabut hukumannya pun percuma, karena Neji ... _tak akan pernah kembali._

.

.

Hari itu Naruto bertekad, bahwa kelak dirinya akan menjadi Hokage dan memimpin kedamaian.

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mati, ataupun orang tak bersalah yang harus menanggungnya. Aku akan memperlakukan semua dengan adil, agar kejadian seperti yang menimpa Neji- _Nii_ tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi"

* * *

 _ **Yo! Ff Narutoku ke ... dua sih sebenernya, tapi yang kesatu udah gaada, gatau ke mana -**_

 _ **Saya juga bingung kenapa di akhir sepertinya Naruto jadi peran utamanya?**_

 _ **Ya sudahlah ...**_

 _ **Maaf saya kebiasaan kalau buat cerita death chara, lebih ngefeel soalnya haha**_

 _ **R n R?**_


End file.
